Pertemuan Terakhir
by IntonPutri Ice Diamond
Summary: Siapa sangka, pertemuanku dengannya yang terakhir kali terjadi di dalam mimpi. /One Shot.


Seperti biasa, Fang menatap bintang-bintang dari jendela kapal angkasanya.

Bosan. Tentu, dia bosan. Ia ingin menjalankan misi bersama teman-temannya untuk mencari dan menyelamatkan Power Sphera. Tapi, luka yang didapatnya kemarin dan kini telah diperban di kaki kanannya membuatnya tak bisa berjalan.

Tiba-tiba, ia ingin menghubungi sang kakak, Kapten Kaizo. Lantas ia gerakkan kursi rodanya menuju monitor yang ada di kamarnya. Ia ketikkan kode dan sebagainya agar bisa terhubung dengan Kaizo.

Fang langsung mendesah kecewa begitu layar monitor tak bisa terhubung. Mungkin mereka sedang bertarung dengan musuh sehingga mereka tak bisa menerima panggilannya.

Lalu dengan perasaan kecewa, Fang bergerak ke tempat tidurnya dan berbaring. Ia tatap langit-langit kamar itu sebelum akhirnya masuk ke alam mimpi.

Mimpi yang tak akan pernah ia lupakan sampai ia mati.

* * *

 **A BoBoiBoy Fanfiction**

 **Pertemuan Terakhir**

 **BoBoiBoy © Animonsta Studios Sdn. Bhd.**

 **Terinspirasi dari pengalaman sahabat saya**

 **Tenang, saya udah izin kok**

* * *

 **~*oOo*~**

Pepohonan yang rindang. Itulah yang mata Fang tangkap pertama kali.

Matanya berkedip beberapa kali, berusaha memproses dimana ia sekarang.

Dirinya merasa terkejut saat tahu dirinya dapat berdiri dengan sempurna, padahal tadi kakinya begitu sakit dan tak bisa menopang tubuhnya.

Fang berjalan, terus berjalan masuk ke dalam hutan itu. Tanpa arah, tanpa tujuan. Ia merasa ada seseorang yang menunggunya di hutan yang lebat itu.

Setelah beberapa saat berjalan, terlihat sebuah sosok yang menunggunya di kejauhan sambil terduduk di atas akar pohon yang menjalar dan besar.

Sosok yang begitu ia kenal.

Kaizo.

"Ka-kapten? Kenapa kapten ada disini?"

Tak menjawab, Kaizo hanya tersenyum.

Senyum yang aneh.

Tiba-tiba, Kaizo berdiri. Ia menarik tangan Fang agar mengikutinya. Dua alien yang bersaudara itu berjalan berdampingan menuju sebuah sinar. Sinar itu semakin besar dan menyilaukan membuat Fang harus menutup matanya sebentar.

Tarikan pada tangannya membuat Fang kembali membuka mata. Dahinya mengkerut saat hamparan bintang-bintang yang bersinar indahlah yang menyambut dirinya. Dirinya semakin dibuat terkejut saat menyadari ia dan Kaizo tidak memijak apapun.

Dalam kata lain, mereka melayang di angkasa lepas.

Fang panik setengah mati, namun Kaizo juga tenangnya seperti air tanpa riak. Tersenyum adalah satu-satunya hal yang Kaizo terus lakukan.

Dan Kaizo yang ini seperti bukan Kaizo yang Fang kenal.

Kenapa begitu?

Pertama, senyum itu. Senyum aneh yang terus tersungging di bibirnya itu seakan ingin menyampaikan sesuatu yang tak bisa diucapkan.

Kedua, diamnya Kaizo. Fang tahu, Kaizo adalah orang yang bicara seperlunya. Tapi, kenapa Kaizo menemuinya tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun padanya?

Terlalu banyak keanehan lainnya yang Kaizo perlihatkan pada Fang. Termasuk baju yang kini dikenakannya.

Tidak memakai helm kuasanya, jaketnya, pedangnya, ataupun hal-hal yang biasa Fang lihat pada diri Kaizo.

Tapi kini kakaknya yang biasa ia panggil kapten itu hanya memakai celana yang biasa ia gunakan, sepatu bootnya dan sweater ungu gelap yang lengannya digulung sampai siku.

Benar-benar bukan seperti Kaizo yang selalu menjaga imagenya walau di depan Fang sekalipun. Image seorang kapten.

Kaizo lalu melepaskan tangan Fang. Dan Kaizo langsung memeluk Fang erat, mengejutkan sang adik yang tengah dilanda kebingungan akan sikap Kaizo terhadapnya.

Fang dapat merasakannya. Tubuh sang kakak yang mendingin. Dingin sekali sampai membuat Fang menggigil. Dapat ia rasakan bahunya sedikit basah, yang ia pikir disebabkan oleh air mata Kaizo yang kini berjatuhan.

Tubuh Kaizo bergetar, namun bibirnya tak bicara sama sekali. Bahkan isakan pun tidak ada.

Keheranan Fang semakin menjadi-jadi. Ada apa dengan sosok yang kini tengah mendekapnya erat ini? Kenapa Kaizo yang Fang kenal sangat tegas dan dingin kepadanya itu tiba-tiba memeluknya dan menangis sampai tubuhnya bergetar?

Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi? Kenapa Fang harus terjebak dalam situasi yang membingungkan ini?

Segudang pertanyaan menari-nari di kepala Fang. Namun, entah kerasukan apa, Fang balas memeluknya. Ditepuknya perlahan punggung lebar itu, berharap Kaizo segera tenang. Mata dibalik lensa biru itu pun ia pejamkan.

Fang, entah kenapa, tiba-tiba merasa bahagia. Ia bahagia sang kakak memeluknya dan melimpahkan semuanya setelah sekian lama. Menangis di depannya. Melepaskan bebannya sejenak pada Fang.

Jangan kira Fang tidak tahu beban berat yang harus dipikul Kaizo selama ini. Beban yang mulai ia pikul saat menerima kekuatan yang begitu besar dan hebat. Berlatih bertarung setiap hari, tidak pernah mendapat kasih sayang orang tua, menjadi kapten di usianya yang masih tergolong muda, menghadapi musuh, dan tentunya melatih Fang.

Juga, menentang hati nuraninya saat mengambil jam-jam kuasa dari orang-orang yang tergolong baik dan tulus.

Sakit, tentunya sangat sakit. Namun apa daya, jika bukan Kaizo lalu siapa lagi? Siapa lagi yang akan menjadi kapten kalau bukan Kaizo? Fang kah?

Tentu tidak.

Kaizo adalah pemimpin yang tegas juga kuat. Tekadnya untuk merebut jam-jam kuasa agar digunakan untuk menyelamatkan Power Sphera sangat besar. Tak ada yang bisa menghentikannya.

Kecuali maut.

Fang tidak bisa membayangkan keadaan setelah Kaizo meninggal suatu saat nanti. Dirinya tidak yakin akan ada yang mampu untuk menggantikan sosok Kaizo yang terkenal dengan sifat kepemimpinannya.

Dan dirinya tak bisa membayangkan keadaan dirinya sendiri setelah semua itu.

Kakaknya adalah orang yang paling ia andalkan dahulu. Orang yang mau melatihnya untuk menjadi seorang pasukan yang kuat dan juga cerdik. Setiap hari dirinya terus berlatih. Ia ingin menjadi seperti kakaknya.

Ia ingin menjadi kuat agar bisa melindungi sang kapten suatu saat nanti.

Ia ingin membalas jasa Kaizo suatu hari nanti.

Namun untuk sekarang, dirinya merasa belum cukup mampu untuk melakukan semua itu. Karena itu, Fang memohon dengan sangat, jangan sampai Kaizo pergi meninggalkannya sendirian lagi.

Jangan sampai.

Dia tak bisa melupakan rasa kesepian saat sang kakak meninggalkannya di Bumi untuk menjalankan misi mereka. Rasanya sangat menyakitkan. Dan Fang tak mau hal yang sama terulang kembali.

Fang ingin Kaizo tetap ada di sisinya sampai dirinya sanggup. Sanggup untuk menahan rasa kesepian tiada tara.

Tangisan Kaizo berhenti. Mereka melepaskan pelukan mereka satu sama lain. Fang kembali membuka matanya, dan ia terkejut setengah mati.

Kaizo tiba-tiba memakai pakaian serba putih. Dan mereka kini tengah berada di tempat yang hanya berwarna putih. Fang merasa ia memijak sesuatu, namun dirinya tengah melayang. Di belakang kakaknya terdapat sebuah gerbang yang dalamnya tak nampak karena ada cahaya yang menyilaukan dari dalamnya.

Dan kali ini, Kaizo tersenyum tulus. Sangat-sangat tulus sampai Fang terpaku memandangnya. Tak pernah Fang melihat Kaizo tersenyum setulus ini. Ia hanya pernah melihat seringainya ataupun senyum tipisnya.

Namun kali ini Kaizo tersenyum begitu lebar. Hampir mirip Boboiboy Angin. Dirinya dibuat terkejut lagi oleh seseorang yang tak Fang kenal menghampirinya dan mengajaknya untuk pergi.

Tidak, Fang tidak ingin meninggalkan Kaizo disini. Ia harus bersama Kaizo. Harus!

Namun seakan kaki kini bisa bergerak sendiri, Fang justru melangkah menjauh. Fang terus melangkah menjauh dari Kaizo yang kini melambai padanya. Tangan Fang berusaha meraih-raih Kaizo, namun tiba-tiba pandangannya disilaukan oleh cahaya yang menghampiri maniknya.

Dan mimpi itu **berakhir**.

.

.

.

Manik violet itu perlahan terbuka, berusaha menyesuaikan dengan cahaya yang masuk ke matanya. Fang mengerjap sebentar, sebelum akhirnya menyadari kehadiran Lahap yang diperban sana-sini dan teman-temannya di kamarnya.

"Ah, Fang sudah bangun." Boboiboy menyenggol Gopal yang kini hampir terlelap agar segera terbangun.

Semua yang ada di kamar itu langsung menatap Fang, sedangkan yang ditatap demikian hanya kebingungan sendiri.

"Eh? Kalian semua ada disini? Lahap juga?"

Mereka semua saling pandang, lalu menatap Fang sendu. Sedangkan Lahap menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya, seolah ingin memberitahu kabar buruk pada pengendali bayangan itu.

"Pang.."

Takut-takut, Fang menjawab, "Emm.. ya? Ada apa sebenarnya? Kalian seperti—,"

"Maafkan aku, Pang.. Aku tak becus melindunginya.."

"Apa maksudmu? Melindungi siapa?"

Lahap kembali dilanda perasaan bersalah, menghembuskan nafasnya kasar untuk menguatkan dirinya.

"Kapten gugur dalam pertempuran, Pang."

* * *

 **~*oOo*~**

 **So, saya kembali dengan Ff angst nyahahahahaha- /plak**

 **Ketularan Fanlady sih, tiap hari nebar asupan angst di Facebook. Kan aku juga kenaaaaaa. Yah, walau angstnya di terakhirnya sih—**

 **Di atas udah saya kasih tau, ini cerita berdasarkan pengalaman sahabat yang mimpi ketemu almarhum ayahnya. Dan katanya kalo orang yang udah meninggal ada di dalem mimpi itu gak ngomong apa-apa. Makanya Kaizo dibuat Cuma senyum sama nangis doang ahahahaha.**

 **Dan kenapa saya pilih Kaizo dan Fang? Karena hubungan mereka yang paling buat aku tertarik. Sweet gitu kan, ngebayangin Kaizo yang ngajarin Fang segala macem kepahitan dunia. Jiaaahhh /plak**

 **Oke, ini ngebuuuuttt banget ngerjainnya /engga deng.**

 **And sorry kalo ga dapet feelnya. Sengaja ga mau bikin baper /jangan percaya.**

 **Sampai jumpa lagi~! Bentar lagi (kayaknya) mau upload one shot lagi loh~! Tentang Air yang tidur terus kayak kebo~**


End file.
